Rose in Shining Armor
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose the princess of the Rose Kingdom always wanted to be a knight like her brother Shadow but the rules say that girls are not allowed. Her father tells her the news that she has to marry Prince Scourge but she refuses. She later meets a beggar blue hedgehog and things start to change her life.
1. Hand in Marriage

**Here's another new SonAmy story. I noticed that there has not been any sonamy stories that have Amy Rose as a female knight before. Even when there's a Silvaze story that has Sir Galahad and Sir Percival as knights. So maybe Amy Rose should be a female knight for the first time. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA. **

**Scourge belongs to Archie. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Narrator POV)**

Once upon a time, a young princess lived in a castle with her father the king and brother Shadow since her mother passed away. The princess was pink like a rose and wore red clothing, due to that; she's called Rose by everyone. But one day, everything went bad for the princess. Let's see how it began.

**(End of narrator POV)**

Princess Amy was sitting on her bed in her room, brushing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. After she was done brushing, she placed a crown on her head, it was golden with diamonds.

"Ha, another perfect day for a princess" Amy said and hummed for herself as she walks down the stairs in the castle.

"Hey, sis" her brother Shadow said.

"Hi brother, having a great time at sword fighting?" Amy said and bowed in a majestic style.

"Definitely, sis. One day I might be a great knight" Shadow said.

"I'm sure you will. Sometimes I wish I was a knight like you" Amy sighs.

Shadow noticed Amy didn't look happy.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"The law says that girls can't be knights" Amy said.

"Oh, I see. I wish they did let girls become knights. Damn, it's always a tradition" Shadow sighs.

"Yeah, I got to go to our father. See you around, Shadow" Amy walked her way to the king.

"See you" Shadow said.

Amy came to the east wing of the castle where her father awaits her. He turned around and saw his daughter come. He was a red hedgehog with green eyes. He wore a crimson cape with white brims, blue uniform underneath the cape.

"I got a message from Moebius Kingdom and it's for you my dear daughter" The King said. He handed over a scroll to Amy. She unfolds it and reads through it.

_**"My dear Amelia, I have come for you in hand of marriage. Sincerely, Prince Scourge"**_

Amy folded the scroll and glares at her father.

"But dad, I haven't meet him yet, and I don't even know him well" Amy complained. She placed the scroll on a table.

"Sweetie, you have to. And I'm sure he's the right guy for you" the king said.

"No he's not. Why can't I choose who I want to be?" Amy said.

"It's the law. You're a princess and Scourge is Moebius future king" the king said. Amy sighs in anger.

"Then it's a stupid law. It's not my destiny" Amy growled lowly.

The king became a bit sour, "He's coming for a visit tonight and you'll see how he is. I don't care if it's your destiny or not"

"Okay then, I'll give him a chance" Amy said angrily. She walks out from the east wing.

Much later, Prince Scourge arrived at the town in his carriage. He stepped out and everyone stands in line for the green Prince. He wore a red uniform with golden buttons and brims. Black pants and a crown on his head. He arrived at the castle and the guards welcome him.

"This way your Majesty" the guard shows Scourge the way.

Shadow glared at the green hedgehog. He truly doesn't trust him and he so wanted to keep him away from his sister.

Once Scourge is inside the castle, he looks at the paintings and armors standing in the hallway.

"Hmmm, I kinda like this place. Where's Princess Amy anyway?" Scourge wondered.

"Here's my daughter's room" the king said.

When they opened the door, Amy was there already.

"Hi Princess, I'm Prince Scourge, pleasure to meet you, your highness" Scourge said and bows.

"Hi, Scourge. It's uh...nice to meet you too" Amy said a bit shy.

"I'll leave you two alone" the king said.

After the king closed the door, Scourge looked at Amy.

"So princess, ready for the ball tonight, you know dancing?" Scourge asked in a calm voice.

"Uh I'm not sure I can dance Scourge. Can you teach me?" Amy answers and then asked him. He then smirks and offers her a hand. He then shows her some nice movements in dancing.

The pink hedgehog seems to trust him but the way she looked in his eyes were filled with darkness and evil which she never seen before.

Scourge looked back into her eyes and they were beautiful.

"You're beautiful Amy" Scourge said, Amy blushed at what he said.

"Uhh…..thanks" Amy said.

Scourge then asked Amy if he can use the bathroom.

"Just about two doors away to the left" Amy tells him.

"Okay then, be right back sweetie" Scourge said, kissed Amy's hand. He then walks to the bathroom. When he got in there he was washing his hands and looked at a mirror made of silver. He then talked quietly to himself.

"That princess does not know my plan yet, when I become king, I shall rule the kingdom with iron fist and Amy will be my slave" Scourge said sinisterly. But outside the bathroom, Shadow heard what he said.

"Damn, I knew something was not right" Shadow said in his thoughts and walked away in disgust. Scourge came out, not knowing Shadow was there. He then walks back to Amy's room.


	2. Blue Beggar Hedgehog

**So far I have 4 reviews and 7 favs. Not bad. :) I'm glad you guys are loving the story. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the town's market, everyone was shopping for food, clothing, souvenirs and even spices. A red echidna was selling grapes in his stand.

"Fresh grapes only 3 rings!" the echidna said and held out a hand of purple grapes. A dark blue beggar hedgehog was hiding behind a crate, about to snatch some grapes for food. He has earlier snatched chilidogs.

"Being sneaky again, Sonic?" Knuckles chuckled without looking.

"Yup, you got me again. Third time this week" Sonic smirked.

"Really? Oh, well. Have you heard that Princess Amy is going to marry Scourge of Moebius?" Knuckles tells Sonic who was sitting on the crate.

"Say what?!" Sonic was shocked.

"Haven't you heard of it? I mean, what's wrong with that Scourge?" Knuckles asked surprised.

"No. And that's not good, man. Prince Scourge is very dangerous and cruel. We can't let Princess Amy marry that creep" Sonic said.

Knuckles eyes were wide open.

"How do you know he's cruel?"

"A friend of mine, Silver. He's a gypsy and he told me everything about prince Scourge" Sonic said.

"Oh, I see. He's like a wizard" Knuckles said and joked.

"This is serious, Knuckles" Sonic glared at him, showing that he's not joking.

"Okay fine. Well excuse me, I got customers waiting" Knuckles said and gets back to business. Sonic walks away and goes to the fountain in the middle of the town.

"I've only seen the princess three times during my life; I wish I could meet her in person. I must admit she's beautiful" Sonic said in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Back to Amy's room in the castle, she was trying to decide which dress she should wear in the ball, she checked one which looks like the one in Sonic X, a crystal-like one and a lime-green one.<p>

"Man, I can't be dressed in my undies at the ball" Amy groans and sat on her bed, "Grrrr…..why does this have to be complicated?"

"Sis, are you ready yet?" Shadow asked behind the door.

"Almost, I'll take the crystal dress" Amy said and took the crystallic one. She also put on a small crown on her head.

While Shadow waits, he was unsure if he should tell his sister about Scourge.

Then Amy came out and Shadow stops her.

"Huh? What's wrong, big bro?" Amy asked.

"Amy, Scourge is not who you think he is. He's a traitor so beware" Shadow told Amy, worried.

"Should we tell dad about this?" Amy said.

"He won't believe us" Shadow said.

"Let's see after the ball" Amy said, "I just feel like we should run away"

Later at the ball, Scourge waited for Amy.

"She should be here right now" Scourge said impatiently. Just then, the servants blew their trumpets and Amy came down the stairs in her crystallic dress and crown. In her mind, she didn't really want to be there.

"I hope he does not do anything to me in the dance" Amy said in her thoughts.

Once she's downstairs, Scourge offers her a hand and she took it. The king watched proudly as his daughter danced with his future son-in-law. Scourge and Amy did some waltz moves as romantic music played. The others were dancing as well. Scourge did a spin move with Amy. She noticed his eyes were lustful.

* * *

><p>The blue hedgehog was sneaking in to get inside the Rose Kingdom castle. He saw a bunch of guards near the door entrance.<p>

"Man, I need a backup plan" Sonic whispers.

He thinks of a plan for a few seconds and a light bulb dings above his head for an idea.

"I got it" Sonic smirked.

While the guards are doing their job, they hear a vicious animal growl.

"Check what it is" one of the guards orders another.

The guard walks to where the 'animal' noise came from, but he got grabbed and Sonic knocked him out. He then takes his armor and walks in, pretending to be him.

"What was it?" the guard asked.

"Nah nothing, don't leave your position" Sonic lied. The guards salute and Sonic walks in. He saw that Scourge and Amy was on their way to her room.

Amy and Scourge came to her room and sat on the bed.

"Wow, you're amazing, Scourge. I like your dance style" Amy said politely.

"And I love how your moves are cool" Scourge said with a grin. They closed their eyes and kissed. Scourge opens one eye and unclips Amy's top.

Amy heard it and pushed Scourge away, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"That's what lovers do, princess" Scourge said with a smirk.

"Yeah, by undoing my top?!" Amy snarled. Scourge chuckled and grabs Amy and pulled down her top, exposing her bra.

"Scourge! STOP!" Amy begged.

Shadow then heard screaming from Amy's room.

"Sister? Oh, no!" Shadow said and ran to her room, only to find it locked.

"Damn it! I need to break in!" Shadow growled and started to knock the door. Sonic then came in the stolen armor.

"What's going on here?" he asked Shadow.

"Something's not right in there. Help me break down the door" Shadow turned to Sonic, asking for help. They both break down the door and gets shocked. Scourge was about to take off her underwear, but he stopped.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" Shadow screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next?<strong>


	3. Freedom

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" Shadow screamed. Scourge released Amy and had his hands on his hips.

"Oh, you seem to know what I'm trying to do eh? I'm going to make her my jester queen when I am king" Scourge said evilly.

"What? By raping the princess?! This is treason!" Sonic pulled his sword out.

"Oh, so you want to fight? Okay!" Scourge pulled out his sword.

Their sword clashed, then they got hit and during the fight, Shadow helps Amy up, she was covering herself for the blue hedgehog.

"I feel so humiliated" Amy whimpers.

"What is going on here?!" the king comes in.

"Let's go!" Sonic threw his sword aside and lifts up Amy in bridal style. He then jumps out from the window.

"GET HIM!" the King orders Shadow. Shadow then comes up with an idea.

"Yes father, I'll get them" Shadow said and jumps out the window and ran after them. Scourge was pretending like if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy<strong>

"Put me down, guard! You're going too fast!" Amy screamed.

"Easy princess, I'm trying to save your life!" Sonic shouted. He jumped over the castle walls and into the forest. He lets Amy down on a log.

"Okay, this night is the craziest one ever for me! Tell me what's going on around here or I'm losing it!" Amy exploded in anger.

"Sheesh, simmer down!" Sonic backs away, "Okay, I'll explain"

"The truth is that a gypsy told me that Scourge is dangerous and cruel, so I decided to do the right thing by bringing you to safety before something bad will occur. Do I make myself clear?" Sonic explains to her. Amy gets up and hugs Sonic; he hugs back and pats her bare shoulders.

"Thanks for saving my life. But what's your name?" Amy pulled from the hug and asked him for his name.

Sonic removes the helmet so that the princess can see who he is, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Oh, hi Sonic. And uh, can you please look away? I'm sort of half-naked, my chest has no fur like you" Amy said with a blush.

"Oh, sorry" Sonic blushed and looks away.

"Sis!" Shadow ran up to her, "Thank god. You're okay"

"Yeah I'm fine brother, this hedgehog saved my life" Amy said happily. Sonic shakes hands with Shadow.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself to Shadow.

"Interesting, let's get back to the castle and we'll explain what happened actually" Shadow then tells them. Amy then produced tears in her eyes and hugged her big brother and sobs on his chest.

"I can't go back there. I'm tired of our stubborn father, he's probably not gonna believe us and Scourge is dangerous" Amy said, still sobbing.

Shadow sighs and nods that she's right, "You're probably right. But we got nowhere else to go, sis"

"Hey, don't worry guys. I have a place where we can go" Sonic said.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"To the army field but first, you need to be disguised as a boy" Sonic answers

"Grrrr! Why does it always have to be boys in army?" Amy growled under her breath.

"Easy, Amy. Mind if I call you Ames? First, we need to use clothing to golf your breasts flat, secondly, your hair has to be short" Sonic tells her.

"You can't be serious?" Amy said, crossing her arms.

"No, let's go already, I know just what we need when we arrive to Tails, my best friend" Sonic said. They both walked out from the other side of the forest.

* * *

><p>At the castle, the king was mad that Amy's gone along with Shadow. Scourge has convinced him that Amy got kidnapped by Sonic.<p>

"I can't believe this. My son and daughter are missing!" the king growled.

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll find them" Scourge said with a smirk.

"I have two professional knights that can find your son and daughter. Knights, come forth!" Scourge calls them out.

A purple or violet-blue hedgehog and a green hawk appeared in their armors.

"Sir Lamorak and Sir Bors de Ganis, find this princess and bring her back here!" Scourge orders them.

"Yes, sir!" Sir Lamorak said.

Sir Bors de Ganis simply shrugs and did not say a word, he just stays quiet.

They both get to their horses and rides from the castle. Scourge and the king watched them leave.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Amy and Shadow was walking in another forest and came to a swamp. Amy has borrowed Sonic's cloak so he and Shadow won't see her half-naked.<p>

It has started to rain and they saw a small cottage in the swamp. On a sign it said 'Miles' shop'.

"Yup, here it is Ames and Shadow. Let's go before we get wet" Sonic said.

Tails inside his cottage was checking his rings and was more interested in making inventions than selling stuff. He has constructed a weather crane. He then heard a knock on the door. He opened and saw them all wet.

"Oh hi Sonic and I see you got...Princess Amy and Prince Shadow!" Tails got surprised and lets them in. They explained the whole story to him.

"Oh, I see. You princess need a new clothing" Tails said.

"Yeah, and this blue jerk tells me I got to wear boy clothes and cut my hair" Amy said annoyed and glares at Sonic.

"Hey, I was trying to help" Sonic complains. Amy sighs in defeat and takes off the cloak; Tails looked away because she's wearing undies.

"Sonic. Back at the castle where you were disguised as a knight, where did you learn to duel?" Shadow asked.

"By my ex-wife before she left me for that monkey" Sonic answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Shadow said.

Amy stood on a footstool, being ready to be disguised to a boy.

"This is so not funny" Amy mutters under her breath with her arms crossed.

Just then Tails came with a tape and wraps it around her torso to make her chest flat, Amy winced a bit but calms down. She then dresses up in skin shirt and pants.

"Oh, man. This is so humiliating" Amy mutters.

"You want to be a knight don't you?" Tails asked Amy.

"Uh, yeah" Amy said nervously.

"Alright, now for your hair" Tails said and took out a comb and scissors. Amy groans and sat down on a chair. Tails cuts her hair and after 2 minutes he showed Amy a mirror.

"Viola, now you look so...so"

"Stupid and like an idiot?" Amy said, having a weird haircut.

"Nah, let's have it a bit shorter" Tails said, continuing to cut her hair.

Moments later, she has her trademark hair.

"Hmm…..not bad" Amy smirks at her new hair-look.

She then hugs Sonic for the idea. He hugged back.

"Thanks for the idea Sonic" Amy said.

"No problem Princess Amy" Sonic said smiling. After hugging, they are training Amy to do a fake male voice.


	4. Searching Them

**Hey, guys. Did any of you get to see Sonic Boom show this morning? I actually did and it was awesome!  
>Anyways, here's the chapter.<br>**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Scourge's knights were in the middle of nowhere in the forest, searching for the king's children all night but found no trace of them.

"Grrrr! I can't believe we haven't found them all night! Why do I even bother joining with you, moron?!" Sir Lamorak growled at Sir Bors de Ganis.

The mysterious knight simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Hello! I'm talking to you dude! Answer me Sir Bors de Ganis!" Lamorak loses his temper and shouts at his comrade. But Bors just did a growling noise.

"Grrr…..fine, be like that! As soon as we find that princess and her brother, I'm gonna deal with you!" Sir Lamorak snarled.

Sir Bors de Ganis rolled his eyes inside his helmet, not showing any fear to his comrade hawk.

* * *

><p>With Sonic, Amy and Shadow. They continue their walk to find a place to become Knights. But it seems it was a long way to get there. On the road, they meet a farmer.<p>

"Man, I'm starving" Amy said, holding in her growling hungry stomach.

"Me too" Sonic said.

Shadow's stomach was also growling. The farmer who passed them heard them so he decides to be generous. He gave them each bread from a sack.

"Thanks" the three said in unison.

"No problem, anytime" the farmer said politely and walks back to his farm. Amy eats her bread rapidly, wanting the hunger to fade away from her stomach. Sonic and Shadow were eating theirs slowly.

After eating their breads, they decide to take a nap at an apple tree. Sonic rested on a tree root while Shadow teaches Amy to sword fight.

"Haha! Kneel, knave! Ha!" Amy swings her sword at her brother but he blocked it with his with a smirk.

"Never!" he playfully said.

"Oh yeah?" Amy lowers her sword and did another blow as it knocks off Shadow's sword from his hand.

"Cool, you would be a great Knight princess" Sonic said from the tree.

"Thanks Sonic, hey Shadow. Can you do a trick to make the apples fall from the tree?" Amy said and then whispers to Shadow. She pointed at six apples at the tree.

"Sure" Shadow smirks.

He threw the sword at the apples and they fell down the tree, one apple hits Sonic in the head. He rubbed the spot where the apple hits him.

"Ow. Was it necessary to make the apples fall on me?" Sonic said irritated.

"Hehehe…..sorry. My bad" Shadow chuckled.

Sonic glares at him and takes a bite from an apple. Shadow and Amy came up to the tree and sat next to Sonic, having their apples too.

* * *

><p>From a long distance Sir Bros de Ganis and Sir Lamorak are using a telescope to look after them.<p>

"They're they are. Just having a snack from the apple tree. How wonderful" Sir Lamorak chuckled evilly.

"Mmmhmm" Sir Bors mutters. They both ran to the place where the apple tree is.

* * *

><p>Back to Sonic, Amy and Shadow, the three are taking a nap together. Even though Amy has recently meet Sonic, she rested her head on his chest.<p>

Shadow opens one eye and he saw Sir Bors de Ganis and Sir Lamorak getting off their horses. Shadow gets up and so did Amy and Sonic too.

"What do you want from us?" Shadow asked them. Lamorak took out a scroll.

"Prince Shadow, in the name of the king we'll take you and Amy back. As for the blue kidnapper here, we'll execute him" Lamorak read the scroll and then closed it.

"Hey, excuse me! It was not what you think; I didn't kidnap her I saved her life! Scourge was trying to...Urgh!" Sonic tried to explain but got knocked by Sir Bors de Ganis. He then got his sword poked at his throat.

"Kill him, Sir Bors!" Lamorak orders Bors. As he was about to behead Sonic, Shadow stopped him by his sword. But Bors was shown to be a skilled fighter and he knocked Shadow down, but he gets up on his feet and he managed to do a slash on Sir Bors arm. But it didn't stop him and he continues to fight Shadow. At the same time, Lamorak fights with Sonic as Amy watched.

As they fought, Sonic was a lot stronger than Sir Lamorak.

Shadow was happy to have his armor knight suit on as he fights Sir Bors de Ganis. "Hmph, not bad knave. Now bow down!" Shadow said, dueling the mysterious knight. Sir Bors did another swing with the sword and tries to slash Shadow, but misses.

"Stand back princess, I'll take care of this" Sonic said with bravery and draw his sword and fights Lamorak. But he blocked Sonic's sword and after 5 minutes, Lamorak slashed Sonic in the arm, blood ran from the wound. Sonic held his arm and dropped his sword.

"Hahaha!" Sir Lamorak laughed evilly.

Amy comes in and picked up Sonic's sword, ran towards Sonic to shield him from Sir Lamorak.

"What are you doing? We're trying to rescue you princess!" Lamoark screamed.  
>"Leave him alone!" Amy growled.<p>

"Relax princess, I'm gonna get you back to the castle" he tries to explain.

"Shut up! You listen carefully, knave bird! I am never going back! I am tired of this! Tired of listening to my father's crap! Now get out!" Amy screamed in anger.

"Then I take you in too and your father will not be happy" Lamorak said. He tries to knock off the sword she was holding but fails.

"Kyah! Ha! Kyah!" Amy managed to knock Lamorak's sword out of his hand.

"Oh no! I must warn the king!" Lamorak screamed like a coward and rides away with his horse.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run, bird dodo!" Amy shouted.

Shadow was still fighting against Sir Bors de Ganis.

Bors de Ganis elbows Shadow in the face and took his sword. He pointed his and Shadow's sword at his chest. Shadow spots a way sign and hits Sor Bors de Ganis in the head.

"Ow!" Sir Bors de Ganis groaned.

The male groan sound from Sir Bors goes to a female groan sound. He removes his helmet.

What shocked Shadow was that Sir Bors was actually a woman.

"You hit me in the head with that sign?!" she yelled at him.

"You're...a...a woman?!" Shadow said shocked.

"Of course I'm a woman, fool! Grrr! Amateur!" she puts her sword away and walks off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooohh...You're in big trouble Shadow. <strong>


	5. Sir Bors is a girl?

**Sir Bors de Ganis/Nebula** **belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmph, seems you're not the only one who is an Knight girl here, Amy" Shadow said, turning to Amy and Sonic.

"What? Wow, seems you'll be the second knight girl Ames" Sonic said.

"Maybe, but hold still. I'm trying to stop the bleeding from your arm" Amy pressed the cloth piece on Sonic's wound.

"Urgh, ow! Damn, that bird head beat me good" Sonic groaned.

"I know Sonic, just hold still" Amy said and repeats that he should hold still.

Shadow went to find the female hedgehog in the forest.

She was heading her way back to the castle, wearing her helmet again to not be revealed. She then heard Shadow's footsteps and growled lowly.

"Go away or I'll make sure you're no prince anymore!" the female hedgehog who was Sir Bors threatens Shadow.

"Jeez, woman. Calm down….uh…..Sir Bors" Shadow said, backing away a little bit.

She scoffed in annoyance, "Sir Bors is just a made up name I came up with"

"Oh yeah, then what is it? Miss violet? Sour? Creepy?" Shadow guessed.

Wrong move from Shadow; the female hedgehog growled in anger as she pulled out her sword.

"What did you call me, stripy?!" she threatened him.

"I just asked what your name is and they were Miss Violet, Sour and Creepy" Shadow said.

The hedgehog girl's eyes glowed purple which scared the hell out of Shadow.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" she kicked him in the groin.

"OW! Damn it!" Shadow shouted. The hedgehog girl grabs him and throws him at a tree.

"Keep your stripy ass out of my sight" she warned him.

Just as she was about to leave, Shadow pinned her down on the ground.

"I don't think so, ma'am" Shadow chuckled, lifts the female's helmet above to look at her face.

"I am so gonna kick your ass, knave" she growled.

"My, you really got a temper" Shadow smirked.

They get up and she punches Shadow hard in the face, giving him a bloody nose and Shadow kicks at her and she fell on her butt. Now she was really pissed off and lifted a large stone.

"Oh, shit. All right, all right! I give up! Just drop the rock!" Shadow said in defeat.

"Hmph" the female hedgehog drops the stone. This gave Shadow a chance to grab her from behind as he did.

"Hey! Let me go you dark hedgehog!" she struggled from having her wrists tied up in ropes by Shadow.

"Calm down, ma'am. Now be a good girl and do as I say" Shadow whispered in her ear.

"Hmph! Fine, but when I do you better let me go" she growled in his face.

Shadow chuckled with a smirk and takes her back to where Sonic and Amy are.

* * *

><p>It was sunset and Amy took care of Sonic at the apple tree.<p>

"Relax Sonic, you're not gonna die" Amy said with a sweet voice.

"Yeah thanks Amy" Sonic said. They then spot Shadow and the violet-blue hedgehog tied.

"Grrr…I am still pissed with you, knave" the violet-blue hedgehog growled.

"Shut up and tell us your name and you can go" Shadow glares at her and drops her on the grass and then unties the ropes on her wrists.

"Fine, then. The name is Nebula, Nebula Emerald. You happy now?" Nebula said.

"Very and that's a very nice name" Shadow said.

"Hmph, thanks" she removes her helmet.

Shadow thought she was gonna leave but she didn't, "Uh…you are free to go, Nebula"  
>"I'm not going back" Nebula said.<p>

"Why? You're not with us" Shadow asked.

"I had enough of orders from that green moron hedgehog" Nebula sighs and sat on a tree root.

"You mean Scourge sent you and that bird to find us?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and I don't really like him that much" Nebula said.

"I see, be lucky he does not know you're a girl" Sonic said. Nebula nods slowly and looks at her new allies.

"Yup, and what made you three run away?" Nebula was curious.

"Long story, Nebula" Amy said, not wanting to tell her.

"So you're Princess Amy of the Rose Kingdom" Nebula guessed.

Amy then came up with a lie.

"No, I'm Amos. Princess Amy is a girl" Amy lied.

"Nice try. I already know it's you in disguise and I'm okay with that" Nebula said, knowing that it's her in a boy disguise.

"Oh okay, I'm Princess Amy. But not for now; right now I'm Amos" Amy replied in defeat.

Then at night, the group stops at a river and made a campfire to keep them warm.

"Amy, I know this sounds annoying but why do you really want to be a knight?" Sonic asked.

"I've always dreamed of being in battle and saving my kingdom from danger. But those laws forbid me and now I'm dressed like a boy to become a knight at the field" Amy explains to Sonic.

"Ah, is that so? Well, I don't wanna tell how Sally kicked me out for that doofus Monkey Khan" Sonic said, twitching of saying Sally's name.

"You don't have to tell me your story" Amy said.

Sonic scoots next to Amy and pats her shoulder.

"You're a nice, kind girl Amy. You're brave too" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, that's very kind of you" Amy said, having happy tears in her eyes and she hugged Sonic gently.

Shadow and Nebula were near the waterfall catching fish. Nebula was simply feeling upset and angry with Shadow.

"Look…..um…..about the market sign, I didn't mean to hit you like that" Shadow said, a little nervous to talk to her.

"Hmph" Nebula scoffed.

"Fine then, I leave you alone" Shadow gave up, he walks back to Sonic and Amy with his fish. Nebula glares at him and continues to fish.

"So how did it go with her, bro?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask" Shadow grumbled.

"Shadow, did you upset her again?" Amy asked, "You need to talk to her and say you're sorry for what you did"

"I tried to, but she's so stubborn" Shadow mutters. He then lies down on the ground next to a rock. Nebula came back with some fish for dinner. They grilled the fishes over the fire.

Shadow had the urge to talk to the grumpy female hedgehog again, "Okay, I know you're pissed off. You have every right but I am truly sorry" he said seriously.

"You're forgiven" Nebula said, taking a bite of her roasted fish.

"Fine then" Shadow grumbles. After having their meals, they tell fun stories to each other and laughs at them.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the king heard the news from Sir Lamorak.<p>

"She's not coming back?" the king sighs in guiltiness, "I must've been too hard on her"

"Oh easy your Majesty, don't be ashamed" a servant tries to calm him down.

"I should have understood her options and I've been a bad father to her and Shadow. What am I going to do?" the king said depressed.

Sir Lamorak leaves him alone and went to see Scourge that is not very happy.

"Where's Sir Bors de Ganis?" Scourge asked.

"I don't know, maybye he got killed by that blue hedgehog" Lamoark said nervously. Scourge then got angry.

"ARGH! That hedgehog is a pain in the neck. I bet Sir Bors is still alive. He is a very skilled fighter" Scourge said.

"Hmph. No matter, I'll just let that princess whore and her scummy brother on her own. They won't survive out there. They'll eventually come back here" Scourge chuckled evilly.

"Hehehe….. Yeah, it's great Sir Bors is dead, he never talks" Lamoark said.

"Whatever. But if he's still alive, I'll make him talk" Scourge said, laughing evilly and went back to his kingdom.


	6. Gypsy and Knight

At the river, Sonic and the gang were asleep. Amy slept next to Sonic.

Shadow was sleeping a bit away from Nebula, still grumpy against her.

With Amy, she had a sweet dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's dream<strong>  
>She was having a fun time with Sonic in the field of flowers, laughing and playing at the same time.<p>

"Hehehehe…. this is so much fun, Sonic!" Amy laughed. Sonic pinned her down and they rolled in the flower field. After that, they made each a flower crown.

"You're really good at this Ames" Sonic in her Dream said.

Eventually, the dream turned into a nightmare and Dream Sonic turns into Scourge.

"You're not Sonic!" Amy screamed. Scourge laughed evilly and his eyes flared neon blue and he gets closer to her.

"Get away from me you filthy scum!" Amy punched him.

* * *

><p>In reality, she punches Sonic in her sleep.<p>

"Ow! Amy that hurts!" Sonic groaned.

"Get away…get away….Scourge….." Amy screaming in her sleep.

Sonic then shakes her to wake her up.

"Amy, wake up! Wake up!" Sonic said a bit loud. Amy woke up and hugs Sonic in comfort. He could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Amy, did you have a nightmare?" Sonic asked her; she nods slowly.

"Shh….I'm here" Sonic held her close to calm her down.

"I'm so scared" Amy whimpered.

"Relax Amy, go back to sleep. It's still dark" Sonic said quietly.

"I would but I can't. Can you keep me close so I can sleep better?" Amy asked Sonic. He became unsure what to answer.

"Umm…..okay" Sonic blushed.

Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest and fell asleep. Sonic stopped blushing and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the group woke up but noticed that they were not at the river.

"Slept well?" a familiar voice called.

"Silver?" Sonic was surprised.

"Yeah and welcome to my home" Silver introduced himself for the group.

The male silver-white hedgehog was wearing a black and green-aqua gypsy outfit. He had cami with sewn in modesty fabric, headpiece, gold loop earrings, bangles, bolero jacket, pants, and hip scarf.

"You're a…..a gypsy?" Amy asked.

"Yes and it was I who told Sonic about Scourge's true colors. I'm not directly a fortune teller, but I've seen how Scourge treats his people" Silver answered.

"Wow. Looks like you were right, Sonic" Amy said.

"Can you take us to the Knight Camp? What's the name of the place?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Chivalry and yes, I can take you all there" Silver said.

"Good thing I brought my horse with me. Uh, where is my horse exactly when you brought us here?" Nebula said.

"He's at the tree outside my wagon" Silver showed Nebula her horse.

"Good, let's say we get to Chivalry after breakfast" Shadow said.

"Thanks, uh, Silver" Nebula said.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>At the same time, Lamorak had a new partner with him and this time a bigger one. A dark grey albatross male bird in his armor suit.<p>

"You better not end up like Sir Bors this time. Got it?!" Lamorak said.

"Yes sir, I shall not" the albatross said. Lamoark grins and thinks about the reward from Scourge and the King when he gets Amy, Shadow and the others back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Back with Sonic and the others; they have already finished having breakfast.<p>

"So, you're also a knight too?" Nebula asked the gypsy hedgehog.

"Yes, and as a knight, I am called Sir Galahad" Silver said.

"Nice alias, I so would be called Sir Soler" Sonic said.

"Funny, mines already Amos" Amy replied.

"What about you, stripy?" Nebula smirked at Shadow.

Shadow thinks for a moment and came up with a good one.

"Mine would be Lancelot" Shadow answers with a grin. Silver walked up to a closet and showed his armor.

It was shining grey and had golden edges at the shoulders, and pointy shaped top on the mask.

"Wow, that's amazing" Amy said.

"Yes, it's my latest one, the previous one got destroyed" Silver tells them.

After breakfast, they set off to Chivalry. Nebula rides her horse.

Silver also has his own horse and it was white.

Sonic and the rest sat in the wagon which the horses pulled. After a while, Amy became sleepy and rests her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Awww….that's too adorable" Shadow chuckled.

Sonic stares at him.

"She's just tired your majesty" Sonic said.

"Yup, but call me Shadow" Shadow said.

"Okay then" Sonic scoffs, he then looked back at Amy. She looked so cute when she's asleep, even in disguise of a male.

Shadow chuckled and looks at the blue-violet hedgehog riding her horse, talking to Silver. He growled in jealously that she has been talking to him more than Shadow.

He shook off the jealous feeling in his chest.

"Hmm, I should talk to her more often" Shadow mutters.

"Talk to who?" Sonic said.

"To Nebula, I know she's angry because I called her creepy" Shadow whispers so Nebula wouldn't hear.

"Oh, you know how girls are" Sonic shrugs.

"Yep" he mutters. They continue their ride. Amy snuggles on Sonic's chest.

A while later, they found the place as the horses stopped.

"Stay here. I need to check if she's there" Silver said to Nebula which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion at what he meant.

Silver in his armor walks up to the door just as he was about to knock when a purple feline in armor out of nowhere scared the hell out of Silver. The feline had her sword out and was about to kill Silver.

"Yikes! HOLD IT, BLAZE!" Silver screamed and blocked her sword with his, "It's me!"

Blaze lowered her sword and lifts her helmet.

"Oh, sorry Silver darling" Blaze placed her hand on his cheek and kissed it.

"It's okay, hon. Damn, that was awesome when you sneak up. You're getting good at this" Silver chuckled.

"Oh. I see you brought friends with you" Blaze said excited.

"Yup. Also, I got the prince and the princess with us but don't say anything to the others in our village" Silver whispers.

"Got it. Tell them to come in" Blaze said, opening the door.

The group got in and saw many knights practicing their skills.


	7. Becoming A Knight

As they got inside, Amy was stunned to see this. She dreamed of being a knight as a kid and now this is what she really wanted.

"So darling, who's this knight?" Blaze asked, glancing at Nebula that is wearing her armor, didn't know that this knight is a girl.

"Oh, that's Sir Bors de Ganis. He's in our team" Amy said.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Sir Bors" Blaze said.

Sir Bors/Nebula simply shakes hands with Blaze, not saying a word to her.

"No matter, anyway, let's get some armor for you Amos" Blaze suggested.

"Oh, boy. This is what I always want to wear" Amy got excited.

"Can't wait to see you as a knight, Amy" Sir Bors/Nebula said.

"Huh? You're a girl?" Blaze gasped.

"Oh I mean, hope you like to be a knight Amos" Nebula used a fake male voice.

"Blaze, maybe I should explain it to you in private" Silver said to his wife.

Blaze nods.

"Later, but first I show Amos his armor" Blaze said, leading Amy to a workshop.

Once they came in, Blaze showed an armor which was not done yet, but the helmet was done.

"Hmm, I like it. Can you apply red on the helmet?" Amy asked.

"No problem" Blaze nodded.

They started working on the armor. Blaze adjusted the chest armor on Amy and it remained flat because Amy has her chest wrapped in tape. Amy and Blaze then worked on the boots and gloves.

"I've always wanted to be a knight" Amy said.

"Your dream will become true Amos" Blaze joked at Amy's alias.

After an hour, they were very tired.

"Wow, that's some hard work" Amy wiped her forehead.

"Indeed, but we got it finished, Amos" Blaze said.

Amy tried on the armor and put on the helmet.

"So tell me Blaze, how do I look?" Amy asked her. She poses like some war-hero in front of her.

"Wow, you look like a true knight ready to battle" Blaze said.

Amy giggled at that and took off her helmet.

"Now, I'll ask Sonic if he needs his armor to be improved" Amy told her and walks out from the workshop, putting on her helmet.

A while later, Silver told the whole story to his wife about Amy and stuff.

"Whoa, so they ran away because of prince Scourge" Blaze said.

"Yep and now they need our help and Scourge's men are after them now. Sir Bors was one of them. You know he's a girl too?" Silver tells Blaze and then asked her.

"Yup, I heard her voice" Blaze grins.

A little while later, Sonic came out from the workshop with his stolen armor improved. It now glanced and had new details on.

"Dude, I'm good as new now" Sonic snickers. He then decides to practice in swordfight with Amy at the training field.

He saw her sword fighting with her brother.

"Come on sis, show me what you got" Shadow said while training. Amy did some moves with the sword one handed.

"Haha! Kneel knave!" Amy tries to swing her sword on her brother.

He then blocked her sword and after 2 minutes, Amy knocks off his sword and takes it. But he simply smiles at how good she has become already.

"You did well sis" Shadow pats Amy on the shoulder. He then spots Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, wanna practice with Amos?!" Shadow called for Sonic.

"Sure, I won't go hard on her...uh him" Sonic said. Luckily no other knights were close and heard them; otherwise they would message to the king's spies. He walks up to Amy and she gave him his sword.

"Ready to practice, Sonic?" Amy asked him, pulling down her mask on her helmet. Sonic did it too and held up his sword.

"Bet I am, Amos" Sonic said, ready to practice.

"This should be fun" Amy chuckled and battles Sonic in a sword fight.

Sonic swings his sword and Amy countered with her own. They struggled until Sonic sweeps at her but misses. Amy then blocks Sonic's sword when he sweeps it sideway. They keep sword fighting in about 10 minutes. After that, they decide to take a break. They walk to Silver's wagon for private talk.

"That was awesome, Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, mind if I call you Sonikku?" Amy asked him.

"Sure, I don't mind" he replied. He scoots next to her.

"Say Ames, did your mother ever tried to tell your father to understand your feelings before she died?" Sonic wondered.

"Well…..yeah but it didn't work. My dad is always focused on royal duties than spending time with me, my brother, and mother. My brother and I are always been looking after each other while our parents were doing royal things and keeping the kingdom safe as well as the town" Amy explained.

"Oh, my parents loved me so much and I haven't meet them for years when I married Sally, but she turned out to be snobby and unkind" Sonic's expression becomes a frown when he mention Sally.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic. But what really happened after she kicked you out?" Amy asked.

Sonic had no other choice but to tell her.

"She told me to never return after I discovered she slept with Monkey Khan. I ran miles away and tried to find a new home. But I was allowed to stay with Silver and Blaze for the night and I continued to find a new home. But when I came to your town near the castle, I was out of rings; I spend 6 months on the streets. Knuckles gave me some grapes sometimes and I snatched chilidogs for dinner, until the day I rescued you...It feels like I got a new life" Sonic said a bit upset and sad.

"Oh…..Sonikku" Amy nuzzled her head on his chest for comfort.

"I know Amy, I've never had a friend like you who cares very much" Sonic pets her shortened hair/quills.


	8. Moment Time

Shadow was watching his sister having a moment with the blue hedgehog. He chuckled at their moment and walks away to find Nebula in the training field.

"Hey Sir Bors, wanna practice with me?" Shadow asked her, covers up her name with her alias.

"Sure" Nebula shrugs and accepts a challenge.

Shadow used his skills and they were compared with Nebula's skills, but she could do better. They kept countering and blocking their blades.

"Giving up sweet prince?" Nebula taunted Shadow.

"Not yet!" Shadow said and knocks off Nebula's sword so it goes up in the air. But she jumped and grabs her sword.

"Oh crap" Shadow saw that Nebula is about to slash him. He dodges in time and Nebula's sword hits the ground.

"Nice try Creepy...Oops" Shadow accidently said, held his hand over his mouth.

"What was that, knave?" Nebula smirked through her helmet mask.

"Nothing" Shadow said, holding up his sword.

She chuckled evilly and pinned Shadow against the tree, "Now that wasn't very polite to talk to a woman, knave"

"Hey! Don't kill me, I'm the prince and you know what happens if you kill a royal blood!" Shadow struggled.

"I know, prince charming. And I'm not gonna kill you" Nebula chuckled.

She lets him go and he glares at her.

"I'm no charming type Nebula, so excuse me" Shadow said angered.

"Is that so, stripy knight? I bet you don't have the guts to fight women" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Sort of that. But you're a serious one right?" Shadow guessed.

"Yup, let's take a break shall we?" Nebula suggested. They both get back to the knight camp near Chivalry.

* * *

><p>With Sonic and Amy<p>

They were in the forest in the lake, washing up and cooling off for a bit.

"I hope you look away, Sonic. I do not tolerate someone staring at my cleavage" Amy said with a blush.

"Ah, easy Ames. You're covered up and I wear shorts" Sonic said, washing her back with a cloth piece. He was blushing since he never washed a girl before.

"True, but we're in the water" Amy said.

"But be happy it's just us here Ames, the water here is warm and full of fumes" Sonic said politely.

"Yup" Amy said.

Then Amy decides to have some fun in the water, she splashed water at Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic laughed playfully and did the same to her.

Amy giggled and swam away from Sonic for joy, but he dove down in the water and pulled her down. They then reach the surface.

"You're one prank-ful boy, Sonikku" Amy said as she giggles.

"And you're cute when you giggle, Ames" Sonic said.

"He thinks I'm cute?" Amy said in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>With Silver and Blaze<p>

They were simply practicing their sword fight with each other.

"Come on Blaze, show me what you got" Silver said while practicing. Blaze swings her sword at her husband's sword.

"I shall test your skill, Sir Knight! HA!" Blaze playfully blocked Silver's sword with hers.

Silver smirks and did another swing with his sword and it clashed with Blaze's sword. She then swordfights one-handed and had one hand behind her back.

Silver did the same and their swords clashed with each other.

After 5 minutes, they were both really tired.

"Phew. That was a great practice, hon" Silver wipes his forehead.

"Yeah, let's see how Sonic and Princess Amy is doing" Blaze said.

At the lake, Sonic and Amy has dressed up, but in separate bushes and right now they were lying on the grass near the shore. They looked at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yes they are, your Majesty" Sonic replied and folded his arms behind his neck.

"You know, when I was a kid my mother loved looking at the stars with me" Amy said.

Sonic turned to Amy and listened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm, she was a really caring mother and she loved me and Shadow very much. She was the only one besides Shadow I could really talk to. Oh, I miss her very much" Amy said, her ears drops in sadness. Sonic saw that she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Now, now Ames. I'm sure she's watching over you somewhere" Sonic comforts her, caresses her cheek with his hand.

"I often think of that" Amy's sad face fades away; her tear ran down her cheek.

Sonic wipes off the tears from her cheeks.

"Relax, Ames. I know it hurts, but I hope your father regrets what he has done" Sonic said in comfort. Amy gets a bit sour.

"I don't know if I can forgive him" Amy sighs.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"He just makes my life miserable. I don't wanna be a princess anymore" Amy answers, a bit angry. She rolled aside with her back facing Sonic.

"Amy, calm down. I was just asking" Sonic said.

Amy calms down a bit and sighs, "Sorry I reacted like that"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Sonic said with regret. Amy rolled over and pats his shoulder. They then decide to get back to Silver's house which wasn't that far from Chivalry. On the way, they meet up Silver and Blaze.

"So, having fun at the lake?" Blaze guessed.

"Yup and we looked at the stars too" Amy said.

"Nice. However, let's go and have dinner. It's grilled pork tonight" Silver then tells them. Sonic's mouth watered a bit because Chilidogs are made from non-mobian pigs.

"Boy, I'm starving" Sonic said.

"Good, let's go then" Silver smiles and they all get to the fireplace near Silver and Blaze's house where a headless pig is grilled over. When it was well grilled, they got each piece of pork on a plate and when Sonic started to eat, it tastes like chilidogs. Only without the chili sauce and onion.

"Mmmm, tastes like chilidog" Sonic swallowed and comments on the taste of the pork.

"Thanks, I think it tastes like uncle's special" Silver chuckles. Shadow and Nebula was also there, having become friends recently.

"You're great at sword fighting Nebs" Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow, you sure are funny when you're angry" Nebula joked. Shadow blushes at being called funny. Sonic looked at Amy and she looked back.

"Am I falling for him?" Amy asked herself in her thoughts.

Sonic was having the same thoughts as Amy, "She really is gorgeous but I don't know why I feel like kissing her so badly"

But they snapped out of the thoughts and gets back to dinner. Much later after their dinner, they walked to Silver's wagon and have a private talk.


	9. Scourge goes insane

At the castle in the Kingdom of Rose, Scourge came back in his wagon and wondered if Amy has been found along with Shadow. Lamorak and his new comrade were already there. They haven't found her yet.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that you two couldn't find her or that Sir Bors?!" Scourge yelled in anger. Lamorak's comrade backed off.

"I'm sorry sire" he whimpered.

"Wait Scourge, I found something else, I saw some blood marks and footprints heading north" Lamorak said.

Scourge was impatiently and still wanted Amy back to make her his slave than queen.

"Well, get back to where it was and follow them! I must have her back!" Scourge yelled at them.

"Yes, sir!" the knights said.

The knights ride their horses and ran to the grass field to find them and the way to Chivalry. Scourge watched them leave. The King then came.

"I hope your knights succeed finding your daughter and son, your Majesty" Scourge said.

"I'm sure they will prince Scourge. When she's found, I'll give you a reward at your wedding" the King said.

* * *

><p>With Amy<p>

Silver gasped in shock as his eyes glowed blue-aqua when he receives a vision.

"Whoa. What's wrong with him? Silver, you okay?" Shadow waved his hand in front of the male gypsy hedgehog but no response.

"Something's wrong, Scourge is planning something horrible" Silver finally answers. Shadow wanted to hear more.

"And?" Shadow makes him say more.

"We need to get back to the castle" Silver continues.

"Wait, what just happened and why did your eyes glow?" Amy asked.

"Bad news and my eyes glow when I see a vision" Silver explains to her.

"Oh, seems we have no other choice but to return to my so-called home" Amy said, both angry and worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this. It's gotta be a trap" Shadow said.

They all prepared for take-off and took their armors and swords with them. Even Nebula came with them.

"Sis, no matter what happens, I will know that you will become a true knight" Shadow said.

"Thank you, Shadow. You'll become one too" Amy hugged Shadow. Sonic came up and held Amy close.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help her" Sonic tells Shadow.

Shadow nodded to him.

"Man, Scourge is sure not gonna be happy that I betrayed him" Nebula said.

"Not just that, he'll discover that you're not a dude" Shadow makes a point.

"Yes that too" Nebula adds it. Once they finished packing, they head their way back to the castle, unaware that the king's knights are coming towards their way. Let's see where they are now.

* * *

><p>The knights asked Tails some questions and he pretends he hasn't seen them.<p>

"No I haven't. Sorry" Tails said.

Lemorak stepped towards Tails, chuckling.

"Hehehehe… Is that so? Storm!" Lamorak said, snapping his fingers.

Storm came and lifts up Tails by his throat.

"Tell us now, I know you're lying" Lamorak grins.

"I...don't...argh...know!" Tails gasped for air. Storm then squeezed his throat harder.

"Tell us or you...AHHHH!" Lamorak gets smacked aside by a red echidna in armor.

"Let the kid go or I'm gonna roast your birdy ass for dinner" Sir Gaiwan growled.

"GET HIM!" Lamorak ordered his men to attack Sir Gaiwan. But Gaiwan simply grins evilly and took out a spiked club and an axe; he smacked the knights with the club and cut their swords with the axe. He then whacks Storm with the club and threw his axe at the other knight's head, killing him.

"You see what happens when you pick on the small ones" Sir Gaiwan said. And pulled the axe from the knight's head and steps on Storm. He walks up and picked up Jet by the throat.

"No please have mercy!" Jet begged.

"Then leave the kid alone and maybe I won't take your head off" Sir Gaiwan growled.

"Yes, Sir. Just drop me down" Jet gasped for air. Sir Gaiwan laughed and threw him in the lake in the swamp. He then turned to Tails and lifts his helmet's mask.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving my life" Tails said.

"No problem, but let's go before Lamorak wakes up" Gaiwan said. He and Tails took two of their horses. Jet came up from the water, boiling of anger.

"GRRRR!" Lamorak growled in fury.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Scourge was going insane which really scared the king.<p>

"That's it! I had enough of this!" Scourge snarled.

"Scourge, calm down. I told you, my boys will find your future wife" The King said. Scourge didn't calm down but snarled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Well can they get ANY FREAKING FASTER?!" Scourge yelled.

The king gulped hard, "My daughter was right, he is a bad prince" he said in his thoughts.

"Scourge, I suggest if you don't calm down I have to ask you to leave" The King tried to make sure Scourge gets calmer.

But that only made him very pissed off, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"GET OUT!" The King shouted and pulled out his sword at him.

"I don't think so!" Scourge drew his sword and swordfights him, but the king was weaker and the battle was short. Scourge took his sword.

"Kneel before me!" Scourge said.

"Never" the king said, weakly.

Scourge then kicks the king in the stomach.

"Urgh! You're a monster" the king groaned. Scourge laughed and ordered his own guards to take him to the dungeon.

"Make sure he doesn't escape!" Scourge told his guards.

"Yes my lord" one of the guards said. The guards dragged the king to the dungeon and Scourge looked out from the window, seeing the rain.

* * *

><p>Back with Amy and her friends.<p>

Suddenly, Silver's eyes glowed again through his helmet mask.

"Oh no. Amy, your father is in trouble, he's imprisoned in the dungeon!" Silver tells Amy inside his wagon.

"How did it happen?" Amy asked him.

"Scourge imprisoned him, He's taking over" Silver continues. Amy gasps at this and sat on a stool.

"No, and I've been seeing dad as a jerk to me and now he's a prisoner thanks to that cruel Scourge" Amy cried.

"Hey, don't feel down. We'll save your dad" Nebula said.

"We better hope so, Scourge might have sent his troops to get us" Sonic said, walked up to Amy for comfort.

Outside the wagon, the horses pulled the wagon and Shadow held their ropes. He ignored that it's heavy rain. The way has become muddy.


	10. Fight

Our heroes are now in the rainy grass field and they are getting trouble since the way is full of mud and wet. Shadow did the best to make the wagon move. He whips the horses and they struggled to pull. They did and they came to a bridge and they walked over it. From a far distance, Jet/Lamorak is watching them with a telescope.

"Ah, there they are. Come on Storm, let's move" Jet said. Storm had a bandage of where Sir Gaiwan hit his head with the club. He and Scourge's knights followed Jet. It has started to rain harder and then the wagon stopped, it was stuck in a hole in the ground. Shadow tried to make the horses pull, but it was too heavy to move. He decides to get help with his buddies.

"Everyone out from the wagon, we need to push!" Shadow tells them, they jumped out from the wagon and started to push.

"Allow me" Nebula used her strength to move the wagon.

"Good job, Nebs. Now get in" Shadow said. They were about to get in when a loud voice stopped them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Lamorak shouted from the distance.

"Oh, great. Not him again" Nebula growled under her breath.

Luckily, Lamorak didn't see her and she got into her armor and showed herself in it.

"Sir Bors? You're alive?!" Lamorak was surprised.

"Hmph!" Sir Bors/Nebula held out her sword to fight Lamorak.

"Bors, I don't know what you're doing but you are a traitor!" Lamorak said seriously. He held out his sword as well.

"Guys, take the others! I'll take care of Bors!" Lamorak said.

Nebula/Sir Bors de Ganis fights against Lamorak and the other kights fight against the rest of the gang. Their horses panic.

Amy was in her armor so the knights do not recognize her, she fought as Sir Amos. Sonic fights against two knights and Amy joined in.

"Stand back you jerks!" Amy/Sir Amos yelled and knocks off one of the knights swords. Sonic was amazed but then focused on fighting the knights along with Amy.

With Silver, he was fighting along with Shadow.

"You pathetic knights are so slow!" Shadow/Sir Lancelot said, beating the knights.

Silver did his best to not get injured but gets slashed in his left arm.

"OW!" Silver screamed, he then fights with one arm and knocks off two knights swords and slashed their chests.

Blaze joined in, she was wearing her Sir Percival armor and fought alongside her husband and Shadow.

Back to Lamorak and Sir Bors/Nebula, they were still fighting. Nebula knocked off Lamorak's sword and his helmet. She pointed her sword at his throat.

"Bors, have mercy on me! Don't do it! I do anything!" he begged.

"Hmph, is that so?" she let her voice sound feminine so that Sir Lamorak can hear it.

"What the? You're a freaking girl!" Sir Lamorak gasped and saw her taking off her helmet.

"Yes and I've had enough of our boss. You either leave or tell him that I'm with them!" Nebula said with a threaten voice as her eyes glowed purple.

"Y-Yes, as you wish, traitor!" Sir Lamorak said and tackles her down. He punches her in the face repeatedly. But then she head-butts him and threw him at the tree, knocking him out.

"You're not very trustful, Jet" Nebula snarled.

The other knights were still fighting and now Storm witnessed Lamorak knocked out. He then decides to tell Scourge about it and ran off.

But the other knights were still fighting against the gang. One of them even attempts to burn the wagon.

"NO! Not my wagon idiot!" Blaze yelled and knocks the Knight aside. She then throws him at Jet.

"Retreat!" one of the knights shouted and they leaves.

The horses were neighing in fear that the wagon is on fire and that they're connected to it.

"Get some water!" Sonic screamed. Amy and Nebula ran to the river with buckets and threw water at the fire. As the fire went out, the horses stopped neighing and calms down.

"You're okay, Jupiter. You're okay" Nebula hugging her horse.

"Thank god my wagon is saved" Blaze said in belief. Hugging her husband.

"We got to hurry and save my dad" Amy said.

"Oh, yes. Right. Let's move!" Silver tells them. Now Blaze takes over for the horses and they continue their journey back to the village and the castle. In the wagon, Sonic spends a moment with Amy on the other room in the wagon.

"Wow, you're amazing at fighting now Ames. I'm proud of you" Sonic said, bro-fisting with Amy.

"Thanks Sonikku, you're amazing too" Amy said.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the knights ran inside to tell the news to Scourge that is sitting in the throne room.<p>

"WHAT?! Our men taken down and Lamorak too? And our knight Sir Bors is a girl?! GAH!" Scourge screamed angrily.

"Y-Y-Yes…y-your majesty" Storm stammered in fear.

"Oh boy oh boy, we better wait for them and..." Scourge's angry face turns into a smirk, getting an idea.

"I know, we use the king as bait and we kill them once they are here" Scourge tells them his plan. Storm and the others liked the idea. The King was in the dungeon and was thinking of the times he has treated Amy.

"I'm just fooling myself, she hates me and I've been such a bad father" The King said to himself.

* * *

><p>Now our heroes are in the forest, making a campfire for the night. Silver has not yet getting another vision and picked up some branches for wood.<p>

"I wonder what happens next" Silver thought for himself. He snapped out of it and continues to pick branches. Sonic and Amy was looking around in the forest and saw squirrels and butterflies.

"Anything yet, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Not yet, I might waste energy every time I see visions" Silver said. Shadow and Nebula were sitting on a log near the fire and had a talk.

"So how long have you been a knight?" Shadow asked.

"A long time since my parents abandoned me when I was a kid" Nebula said.

"Why?" Shadow asked again.

"I don't know. That's what they did" Nebula said with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry about that" Shadow said, he comforted her by a soft friendly hug. Nebula hugged back.

With Sonic and Amy, they came to a place in the forest and saw fireflies.

"It's so cute" Amy giggles.

"Yeah, just like you" Sonic accidently said out of his mouth.

"What did you say Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"That you're cute Ames, like the firefly" Sonic said a bit shy. Amy giggled at that his muzzle turned a bit red.

Sonic smiles, "Ames, when I'm with you I don't feel so alone" he leaned in close.

"I see, Sonikku. You must have been very much a loner. Oh, I feel sorry for you" Amy rubs his cheek.

Sonic purred and rubbed his cheek on her hand.

Amy leans in to his face, about to kiss his lips for the first time.

Sonic got surprised when she kissed him, but he closes his eyes and kissed back. He wraps his arms around Amy's waist and she placed her arms on his neck.

Amy's tongue slid in Sonic's mouth and he opens it, letting their tongues dance together. They broke the kiss for air and glance into each other's' eyes.


	11. Fire Breathing Dragon

Sonic and Amy was glancing into each other's eyes after their first kiss. Amy could feel her heart beating fast and so did Sonic's too.

"That kiss felt good, Ames" Sonic blushed.

Amy giggled at his reaction and kissed his lips again for a few seconds.

Sonic kissed back as well and they broke apart again.

"Sonic, do you love me?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes I do. Whenever I look at you, my heart goes crazy like a wild animal" Sonic said.

"Aww….. Sonikku" Amy hugged him and nuzzles on his chest.

He purred and his tail wagged rapidly.

"Ames, may I suggest we go back to the wagon?" Sonic said, Amy stopped nuzzling and looked into his eyes.

"Agreed. We need to get a good night's rest" Amy said.

They walked to the wagon and saw that the others were sleeping.

"I'm still worried about my dad" Amy sighs.

"Now, now, Amy. We'll rescue him" Sonic said, he took out a blanket for him and Amy.

"I know but I just hope he's not mad at me or my brother for running away" Amy said, cuddling next to him.

"I hope so too" Sonic rubbed her back to calm her down. He could hear her whimper a bit. He rubbed her short quills to calm her down and to let her go to sleep.

"Night, Ames" he whispers to her and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

The heroes are now awake and ready to head back to the castle to save the king and stop prince Scourge.

"I guess if Scourge becomes king, the rose kingdom is no more" Shadow said to Amy.

"We're not gonna let that happen, bro" Amy said, putting on her helmet.

Sonic sat next to her and had his hand on her shoulder. She looks directly at him and smiles.

"Whatever happens to you or me, I'll be always with you" Sonic said.

Amy smiles and hugs him.

Shadow saw this and smiles.

"Seems like my sister found her true love" he said in his thoughts.

"Guys, hold up. I sense a dragon" Blaze said, since she has pyrokinesis she can sense fire.

* * *

><p>Indeed she was right, a red furious dragon was near the Rose Kingdom castle.<p>

Scourge saw the dragon coming from the balcony and grins.

"Hmmmm… seems like my own dragon has returned" Scourge said.

**"*RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRR*"** the dragon roars, waiting for what Scourge has for the dragon.

"Oh, easy big boy, here" Scourge calms the dragon down and threw a cow leg to the dragon. It swallowed it whole.

"Here's a task for you. Find Princess Amy and bring her to me" Scourge tells his dragon.

The dragon listened and nods. He flew away to the forest while Scourge is watching.

* * *

><p>In the forest, our heroes are now at river and is about to go over a bridge when they meet two strangers, it was Tails and Sir Gaiwan.<p>

"Tails? Is that you?" Sonic said.

"Yes it's me and Sir Gaiwan here saved me from Lamorak" Tails said.

"Wow. Thanks for saving my best friend, Sir Gaiwan" Sonic said.

"No problem, Sonic" he said.

"Huh? You know my name?" Sonic was speechless.

"Ah, come on, Sonic. It's me" Sir Gaiwan was shown to be Knuckles, the grape seller.

"Wow, I didn't know you're a knight" Sonic said surprised.

"Only part time" Knuckles said. Just then, they heard a roar from the dragon.

"What was that?" Tails said in fear from that very loud roar.

"It's the red dragon!" Blaze yelled and saw it coming towards them. It lands on his feet and inhales to breathe fire.

"LOOK OUT!" Blaze stops the flames with her pyrokinesis.

It worked but the dragon then snapped after them with his sharp fangs. They dodged it but when Sonic tries to use his sword on the dragon, it slams him with the tail at a tree.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

The dragon now targets Amy and snaps after her, but he got his head slammed by Knuckles spiked club. Now the dragon was very angry.

"RAAAAH!" the dragon roared and bites Knuckles with the sharp fangs.

"ARGH!" Knuckles screamed and got thrown to the ground; he had several bite marks from the dragon but it wasn't too deep.

The dragon grabs Amy and flies back to the castle.

"AMY! Shadow screamed.

Sonic got up and saw the dragon flying away with Amy in his claws.

"Man, we must save her! I think it's heading to the Rose Kingdom!" Sonic said and gets serious. The others nodded and set full speed for their horses to the kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! Huh? Where am I?" Amy woke up and saw Scourge behind some bars, chuckling evilly.<p>

"Welcome back my future wife" Scourge said with an evil grin.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE FOR ME YOU JERK!" Amy yelled and tries to break the bars but couldn't.

"SILENCE YOU PESKY PRINCESS! You're going to fight my dragon in the arena. If you win, you are my queen and if you lose, you are dragon food" Scourge tells her. He then walks out from the room, leaving Amy alone. Her anger fades to sadness.

"Oh, I can't fight a 30 foot beast" Amy sobs in her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Amy do?<strong>


	12. Dragon Battle Arena

The heroes were almost there to the castle. All of a sudden, Silver's eyes glowed in blue-aqua and gasped in shock.

"No, Amy is going to challenge the dragon in the..."

"In what?" Sonic asked. Silver half closes his eyes and sees more.

"In the arena!" Silver answers.

"SAY WHAT?!" Shadow gasped in horror.

"We must hurry!" Silver said, acting like a leader. They ran to the arena.

* * *

><p>At the arena, Amy's cell door opens and she steps out to fight the dragon, chained to a pole.<p>

"Well Amy, this is it" Amy whispers to herself, gulps in fear. She held up her sword and prepares to fight.

On the balcony, Scourge has the king chained up on the wall.

"Watch your precious daughter fight my pet" Scourge said. The King sighs in sadness.

Lucky for Amy she's in her armor suit, she puts on the helmet and held out her sword to battle the dragon.

The dragon snarled at her and inhales to breathe fire. Amy watched in shock as the dragon breathes at her but she dodges it.

"Oh, man. This monster is gonna fry my ass" Amy gulped and tries to avoid from getting burned.

She then slashes at the dragon's nose.

_**"*RAAAAAGH*"** _the dragon roared in pain.

"Grrrr…" Amy growled in bravery.

The dragon snapped his chain and bites after Amy. But she fights with bravery this time and swings her sword again at his jaws full of sharp teeth. She jumped up on his back and stabs at the right shoulder.

_**"*ROOOOAR*"** _the dragon yelled in pain and Amy jumps off him. Now the dragon was totally losing it and goes berserk. He inhales and spews more fire at Amy and she dodges them. She knew dragon fire could be about 1,000 degrees and she didn't want to be turned to hedgehog steak.

Sonic and the others hurries to the arena and parked the wagon nearby. They could hear the dragon roar and all the fire sounds. Sonic heard Amy too.

"Hang on, Ames! We're coming!" Sonic said and rushes with the others in to the arena.

Now Amy was riding on the dragon's neck and he tried to shake her off.

"Yaaaaahhhhoooooo!" Amy said.

But she didn't let go and climbs to the head and grabs his horns. The dragon then shakes off her finally and she landed hard on the sand floor.

"Urgh! Come on you pesky dragon! I'm just getting warmed up!" Amy insulted the dragon and held up her sword with a red handle.

"GRRRR!" the dragon snarled and snaps after her.

"Bring it on, fire breath!" Amy smirked through her helmet.

The dragon breathes fire at her and nearly burns her. But she found a shield and blocks his fire breath. She felt how the shield got warmer and warmer by the fire.

"Man, it's too warm on this shield!" Amy said.

She then saw her chance to attack the dragon and threw away the shield, dodging the fire beam. She glides under him and slashes a deep wound on the stomach.

_**"*RAAAAAAAAAAGH*"** _The dragon roared and blood ran from the wound.

"ARRRGGGHH!" the princess knight stabs deeper.

The dragon collapsed dead on the ground. Amy stands in triumph and held up her sword and helmet under her arm.

"See Scourge the freak?! Who's the damsel in distress now?!" Amy insulted Scourge.

The villagers cheered wildly for her at how she managed to defeat the fire breathing beast.

"She's a lot tougher than I thought" Scourge said surprised but smirked evilly. He gets up from the throne and walks to the balcony.

"Everyone! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Scourge shouted for everyone. Amy glares at him and sheaths her sword. She then crosses her arms.

"Now, are you gonna let my father go?" Amy glared at him.

"Yes, but you have to marry me for his freedom" Scourge said.

"Fine then!" Amy shouted, both angry and defeated.

* * *

><p>Sonic and his friends watched and heard this. Sonic growled in anger that Amy has to marry Scourge for her father's freedom.<p>

"I can't let her marry him, if she does I get heartbroken" Sonic said with anger. Shadow noticed what he meant.

"You love her?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic didn't have to hide it, "Yes"

"Shall we do something now? Like an ambush?" Silver asked them.

"Yes, but I'm going to settle with Scourge alone" Sonic said.

"Okay then, do your best" Silver said. Sonic then saw Amy with Scourge at the arena.

"I guess I have to wait at night" Sonic thought.

At night, everyone has arrived at the castle hall, preparing for Scourge and Amy's wedding. Scourge wore a purple Royal uniform and a crown on his head. Amy wore a white wedding dress with gold. She looks around the crowd.

"Man, if Sonic sees me kiss Scourge, he'll feel heartbroken" Amy said in her thoughts and walked with Scourge to the priest. After the wedding speech, the priest asked them both.

"Do you Prince Scourge of Moebius take Amy as your wife?"

"I do" Scourge said.

"And do you Princess Amy of the Rose kingdom take Scourge as your husband?" the priest asked Amy. Amy gulped and utters the words she didn't wanna say.

"I...do" she said.

"I now pronounce husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

"I OBJECT!" the familiar voice shouted.

"Sonic?" Amy turned.

"You! You are the one who kidnapped Amy!" Scourge saw Sonic.

"Actually, I didn't kidnap her you liar! I saved her from you!" Sonic said.

The people gasped at this.

"You say so you beggar liar! Guards! Get him!" Scourge ordered his guards. They grab Sonic's wrists and cuff his hands and feet.

Just then, Nebula/Sir Bors held her sword near Scourge's back head, "Let the beggar go or I'm gonna chop off your fucking head and hang it on the wall"

"I don't take orders from you, Sir Bors!" Scourge elbows her and takes her sword. He then lifts her by one hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Shadow/Sir Lancelot punched Scourge to let Sir Bors go, "Let my sister and the blue hedgehog go. Now! And also my father!" he growled.

Scourge then threw Nebula's sword aside and the crown too in defeat.

"Well then, hedgehogs, you're free. Guards, free them" Scourge sighs in defeat. The guards set them free.

"Leave Scourge or we reveal what you did" Shadow orders Scourge.

Scourge snickers at this, "Oh, yeah? Where's your proof? You don't have one"

"I heard Amy scream in her room with you" Shadow explained. Scourge's eyes were wide opened, knowing he's busted.

"And that's not all. Shadow and I bust in and saw Scourge trying to pull down her panties" Sonic said.

The people gasped out loud.


	13. Scourge becomes a Dragon

Silver/Sir Galahad and Blaze/Sir Percival brought the king in to hear their proof.

"Is this true, Scourge?" the king growled.

"Why would I do that? They're lying!" Scourge lied.

"No dad. We are telling the truth" Shadow said to the king.

"Get him!" The King orders the guards to take Scourge, but he spin dashes them and ran at full speed to the highest tower.

"That coward son of a bitch" Shadow growled.

Amy ran into the other room to change into her armor knight and quickly comes back out.

Suddenly, Silver/Sir Galahad gasped when his eyes glowed in blue-aqua through his helmet mask.

"Silver, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" Blaze/Sir Percival asked.

"Scourge….he's gonna…..transform…..into…..a…..dragon!" he said while looking through his future vision.

"Hurry! We must get there in time! Amy you follow me!" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonikku!" Amy said toughly and had her sword ready. They rushed to the highest tower and saw Scourge, waiting for them with an evil grin.

"Now you shall deal with me and all the Powers of MOEBIUS!" Scourge takes out a bottle and throws it at the ground, smoke engulfs him and Sonic and Amy saw how he was growing about 50 feet.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" Scourge made a roar like a monstrous tiger and when the smoke cleared, he is a black and green dragon with blue eyes.

"Oh, hell no!" Sonic was surprised and charges at him. But Scourge breathes lava orange flames from his mouth.

"WHOA!" Sonic dodged it.

"HAHAHAHA! You are too weak to challenge me!" Scourge laughed.

Amy is about to do the same to the previous dragon she fought, but Scourge was fast enough to notice her.

"Not so fast!" He growled and smacks Amy to the balcony's edge. He closes in and stomps so the balcony breaks a bit.

"Can you understand you can't defeat a bigger dragon?! You pathetic Princess!" Scourge stomped again, making Amy losing grip on one hand.

"SONIC HELP!" Amy screamed. Sonic then jumps and tries to stab him in the neck.

Amy loses her grip on the edge and falls, that was until Sir Galahad and Sir Bors flew in and grabs her.

"Oh, thanks guys" Amy said.

"Yeah, now let's get Scourge!" Nebula said and saw Scourge roaring with Sonic's sword on his shoulder.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Scourge slapped Sonic off his shoulder with his tail.

Sonic then falls to the edge, Scourge is now sending a ball of fire to the village to distract them. The fire ball sets a few houses on fire.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Knights! I've had enough for now! See you all at my castle in Moebius!" Scourge stomped again on the balcony so Sonic falls to his death. But he struggles to get up and finally did.

"You shall not burn my home!" Sonic yelled with bravery. Scourge snarled and sets flight to Moebius.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Amy shouted at Scourge.

"See you at my castle my wife!" Scourge laughed evilly while flying to the mountains. Amy snarled in anger as Sir Bors and Sir Galahad landed on the balcony with her.

"I'm not your wife" Amy mutters.

"Amy, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some bruises that's all. But we got to save the village before we hunt that dragon jerk" Amy replied. The four rushed to the village and much to Silver's disappointment, his wagon was burning again.

"Ah, hell! Not again!" Silver groans annoyed. Knuckles and Tails were saving his stuffs from the wagon.

Blaze quickly puts out the fire with her pyrokinesis. The horses were okay and didn't get burned.

"Grrr! That green asshole has gone too far!" Amy growled in anger and ran off to go to fight prince Scourge.

"Wait Ames! You're not going without us; he's too big for you!" Sonic stops Amy.

"I don't care! I'm going to battle him alone! He has done too much!" Amy went around him and ran.

"Amy! STOP! You're not going anywhere!" Sonic ran after her and stops her again, this time more serious.

"Sonic, stand back"

"Never, Amy" Sonic said.

"Fine, you follow me. He flew to the mountains" Amy gave up and lets Sonic follow her.

Just then, Sir Bors and Sir Galahad gave them a lift to the mountains.

"You guys need a lift?" Sir Bors said, carrying Amy.

"Sure, but let's go faster" Amy said. They flew faster to where Dragon Scourge has flied to.

* * *

><p>With Scourge, he came back to his castle near the mountains.<p>

"Oh, great. They're coming to get me" Scourge growled at the sight of them coming towards him.

He then spews out a few fire balls to make sure they crash on land. But they keep dodging them.

"His fire is getting hotter by anger" Sonic said.

"Now's your chance, Amy!" Sir Bors said while carrying her.

She drops Amy to the balcony to Scourge's castle and follows him inside.

"So, is this how a couple will fight? HAHAHAHA! Well you should be happy that I could make you my queen" Scourge said in an evil, but yet polite tone.

"Hmph! I don't think so, asshole!" Amy slides underneath him and slashed his tail.

"ARRRGH! YOU FOOL!" Scourge slams Amy at the stone wall, hard.

"This is what happens when you upset me, princess!" Scourge closes in, his saliva drops to the floor. Amy saw that he stomps on her sword.

But Sir Bors used her strength to stop his front claw-hand, lifting it up so that Amy can get her sword.

Amy grabs her sword then stabs Scourge on the neck, but it didn't kill him, but injured him seriously.

"ARRRRGH!" Scourge screamed and smashes a pillar inside the castle, some rubble fell on him. Presumably killing him. But Sir Bors got hit by rubble too and was knocked out.

"NEBULA!" Amy ran to her and tries to wake her up.

"Nebula come on, wake up!" Amy tried to wake her up.

"I'm okay…just kill that green…..asshole…" Nebula/Sir Bors said weakly.

"But he's crushed by that rumble isn't he?" Amy asked Nebula

Apparently, Scourge was able to stand up, "RRROOOAAAARRR!"

He then inhales to breathe fire and sets the whole room on fire, nowhere to escape. But Sonic and Sir Galahad jumped in before the flames even could engulf them.

"Stop right there you beast!" Sir Galahad said.

"You stay out of this" Scourge attacks Sir Galahad and breaks his sword with his teeth. Sir Galahad then saw a loose stone block on the ceiling, seeing his chance to knock the mad dragon.

"Sonic, I got an idea" Sir Galahad/Silver said. He points at the loose stone block at the ceiling.

Sonic smirked and nodded, "Hey, big mouth! Can't catch me!" he used his speed to run around the green dragon.

"I will eat you up!" Scourge snapped after Sonic and Silver tries to loosen the boulder more. Scourge did not notice him and focused on killing Sonic and devour him.

"Were you in love with her Sonic? Did you really think she want you when she has someone like me?!" Scourge asked Sonic with his nostrils smoking.

"Yes I am! And you on the other hand don't show respect for her!" Sonic said.

"Well then! FEEL THE HEAT!" Scourge inhales to breath fire. Sonic signals for Silver to drop the stone block on Scourge's head.

"Huh?" Scourge looked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think the stone block will crush him? <strong>


	14. Happily Ever After

**Here is the final chapter. I hope you guys loved the story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't move in time when the block hits his head, knocking him out unconscious. Silver and Sonic saw their chance to get out from the castle with Amy and Nebula.

"Hurry, the whole place is gonna burn!" Sonic yelled. He carries Nebula over his shoulder and Amy and Silver ran along with him out from the castle. They ran down a bridge that connects to the entrance and saw the castle one last time.

"We better hurry before he wakes up" Silver said. Nebula woke up and instantly flies carrying Sonic while Silver carrying Amy.

Scourge was able to stand but the flames were burning him rapidly.

The ceiling collapses as the flames engulf him.

"RROOAAARRR! NOOOOO!" he dies in the flames.

From a far distance, they heard his final roar.

"Well, I think not" Sonic joked.

"Finally, he's dead" Amy said.

"We better get back now to the Rose kingdom" Silver said as they fly back.

"Do you see them, son?" the king asked Shadow.

Shadow used a telescope to see them; he did.

"Yes father, I see them. They have defeated Scourge" Shadow said.

"Let me see" Blaze said as she took the telescope to see.

She smiled when she saw them.

"Yes, my husband is the greatest!" Blaze cheered.

They arrived on the balcony, "We killed him"

"Great, now my daughter Amy, who do you want to choose to marry now?" The King asked Amy.

Amy smiled and hugs Sonic, "I choose Sonic. He may not be a prince but he's my true love and a hero"

The King smiled, knowing that Amy's right.

"Okay then, I allow you from now on" The King replied. Sonic and Amy shared a kiss together as the others watched.

Shadow had a tear streaming down his muzzle.

"Are you crying?" Nebula smirked.

"No, it's a tear of joy, Nebs" Shadow said.

Nebula chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He rubbed the spot she kissed him and then grins.

"Nah, come here!" Shadow grabs Nebula and kissed her lips.

"Mmmff?!" she didn't see that coming but she calms down and kissed him back.

Soon they broke apart.

"I love you Nebula" Shadow said.

"I love you too Prince Shadow" Nebula said.

* * *

><p>Much later at night, Sonic and Amy sat at the window in her room.<p>

"You were really brave back there, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yes, I never thought a princess like you could be brave too" Sonic said.

Amy smiles and nuzzles his fur on his quills.

He nuzzled back and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked at his emerald green eyes.

"They are beautiful, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"Thanks. So are yours too" Sonic said.

Amy half closes her eyes.

"Thanks Sonikku, I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said.

The both leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for about a minute.

"You taste strawberries" Sonic joked.

Amy giggles at hearing his joke.

* * *

><p>"Nebula, ever since you called me prince charming, you were right" Shadow said a bit nervous.<p>

"Really?" Nebula asked him.

"Yes, but I was a bit afraid of your temper" Shadow blushed.

"You're too cute when you're afraid" Nebula giggles.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not scared of death anyway. You look cool when you're angry" Shadow grins evilly and pulled her close.

"Am I?" Nebula smirks and runs her finger on his chest fur.

"Yes you are, and your eyes are beautiful when they are ...not...purple" Shadow shutters.

"Rawr" Nebula playfully growls.

"Hehehehe" Shadow chuckles and kisses Nebula. He had his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p>At the Throne room, everyone has come for the announcement from the King's new law about the knights<p>

"Attention everyone, I've decided to change the knight laws. Thanks to my daughter Amy. I hereby allow every gender to become knights"

The people clapped and cheered at the news.

After the speech, Sonic along with Shadow, Nebula and Amy walked up to the king to be knighted.

"For my royalty I make my son Shadow to captain. As for you Amy, I appoint you, Sonic and Nebula to be my loyal warriors" The King said. He took out his sword and does the way they appoints.

"Thank you, father" Amy said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later.<strong>

Sonic and Amy is having their wedding in the throne room and the priest came up. Amy was wearing a green version of her princess outfit and Sonic a royal outfit since he's no longer a beggar but a Prince now. After the wedding speech the priest asked them both.

"I do" Amy said.

"I do" Sonic said as they leans in to each other.

"You may now kiss the bride, Prince Sonic" the priest bows. Sonic and Amy kissed and the crowd cheered.

"I've never thought this day would happen, Nebula" Shadow said and looked at Nebula; she was also dressed in royal clothing.

"Yes, but we wait for our wedding" Nebula replied.

They saw Sonic carrying Amy bridle style.

"I love happy endings" Nebula said.

Shadow laughed and they both kiss each other. Sonic and Amy were on their way to the balcony to her room.

"This is like a dream come true" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonikku, mine too" Amy said, kissed his cheek. He blushes a bit and kisses her back.

They both lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
